I wanna dance with somebody (name may change later)
by R5fan16
Summary: Ally Dawson is the top dancer at Music In Motion dance academy,she is in competitive dance,which means she competes,one of their biggest competitions is center stage,who is an all boys dance academy,they have a new top dancer named Austin Moon,when him and Ally meet,will they fall for each other? or will they stay enemies because their dance academies are? R&R! Please try it out!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey,so I just finished I Spy With My Little Eye,so I decided to start the new story I was talking about! I'm not sure how long this one is going to be yet! Hope you like it!**

**Ally's POV**

"5,6,7,8!"The dance instructor Kim Canelli counted in for the class of younger students to start their routine,let me introduce myself, I'm Allyson Dawson,Ally for short,and I go to Music in Motion dance academy,which is an all girls dance academy and people say I am the top dancer. I help Kim with the younger kids along with my best friend Trish.

"Good work today everyone! See you next class!"Kim said,I ran over to get my bag and took my water bottle out of my bag.

"Thanks for your help today Ally,You really are a talented dancer,don't forget the competition at the Miami theater tomorrow,3:00 PM!"She said,I nodded.

"How could I forget?"I asked,she smiled and I walked up to two other girls,one is my little sister Riley who was in the class I was helping with,she's ten,and the other girl is my best friend Trish,she's in the same class as me so she is also competing tomorrow,along with some other dancers.

"Good job today Riley,I'm proud of you"I said,she grinned up at me.

"Thanks Ally!"She said,I smiled back.

"No problem,maybe next year you can be in competitive like me and Trish"I told her,she nodded.

"I hope so,it looks really fun,and I love dancing"She exclaimed.

"So Ally,you ready for the competition tomorrow?"Trish asked,I nodded.

"Definitely,I was born ready"I said,she nodded her agreement.

"Oh well,there's my dad,come on Riley,bye Trish,see you tomorrow!"I said when I saw my dad pull up to the curb outside,Me and Riley rushed to the car and I hopped into the passengers seat.

"Hey dad"I greeted.

"Hey girls,how was class Ri?"He asked Riley,Ri is his nickname for her.

"Good,Ally said I did really good, and that maybe I can join competitive next year"Riley told him.

"Did she now?"Dad asked glancing at me,Riley nodded and dad drove us home.I went to my room and put my I pod on the dock,then put it on shuffle,the first song that came on was titanium by David Guetta ft Sia,I practiced some of my jazz moves,since that is what I mostly do in my routine,but I also do some hip hop and some ballet. I practiced my second turn and calypso leap.

"Sweetie,It's time to go to bed,you have a big competition tomorrow"My dad told me coming into my room,I nodded.

"But it's not that big of a competition dad,we haven't even begun sectionals yet,this is just a competition,its kind of like a practice thing"I told him.

"Als,everything is a big competition,I learned that from your mother"He told me,my mother was a pro-dancer,like,really pro,she had won a lot of dancing awards...until the incident happened,but I'm not going to get into that yet.I changed into my pajamas,washed my face and brushed my teeth and hopped into bed.I'm kind of nervous for my competition,even though I've competed in a lot of competitions,tomorrow we just so happen to be facing one of our biggest enemies...Center Stage Dance academy,who's also an All boys dance academy**(A/N Im not sure if there is actually such thing as an all boys dance academy,but lets just say there is),**So they all are mostly hip hop guys,and they're also really attractive,and the judges are mostly girls...so hopefully that wont give them an advantage.I hear that they have a new top dancer and that he's amazing,we'll just see how amazing he is...

Line Break

I woke up the next morning at 7:00 AM,I have to be at the theater by 9:00,we perform at 9:30. I hopped out of bed and brushed my teeth,brushed my hair and washed my face.I then got dressed into capris-leggings that went just past my knees and a black top and put a blue skirt up to my waist,so it was almost like a dress.I then put my hair back with a hair band.I don't get dressed into my costume yet.I walked downstairs to find Riley and my dad sitting at the dining room table,Riley was eating a yogurt and some toast and my dad had some french toast.

"Morning guys"I said as I walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Als,I made you some scrambled eggs and some whole-wheat toast,there's also some OJ in the fridge"My dad said,I hate when he calls Orange Juice OJ,it just does NOT sound right coming from his mouth.

"Please stop saying OJ"I begged,he rolled his eyes playfully and pointed to my breakfast that was sitting on the counter.I got it and got the Orange Juice out of my fridge and poured a glass,then sat down with my dad and Riley.

"Hey Riley,are you coming to watch?"I asked her,she nodded enthusiastically.

"Definitely,I want to! I love watching you dance,you're so graceful"She said,I grinned and thanked her.I finished my breakfast and it was 8:15. We have to leave now,me,Riley and my dad all went to the car and I got in the passenger seat again and my dad was obviously driving,and Riley was in the back seat,we got there at about 8:55,so were 5 minutes early,we walked into the theater and the first person,or team should I say,I saw was the Center Stage Dance academy,my dad and sister walked into the theater to get their seats.

"Well,well,well,if it isn't little Miss Ally Dawson,most talented dancer at Music In Motion,where's the rest of your team? Too chicken to show up?"One of the main dancers of center stage dance academy said,his name is Erin Bumpowlsky,but everyone calls him Bumper because of his last name.

"No,I just happen to be the first one here,although even without the rest of my team,I'd still beat your sorry butt"I spat,he burst into laughter along with the rest of his team.

"You...Ally Dawson...beat me...Erin Bumpowlsky? I don't think so,especially since we have another dancer this year who just happens to be better then your whole team combined,although,that's not saying much"He said,I raised my eyebrows.

"Well then...let me meet this so-called dancer"I told him.

"Alright"He said and moved over and a boy,probably my age,sixteen,with gorgeous blonde hair and golden-brown eyes stepped up,he was wearing a plaid blue and pink shirt over top of a blue V-neck,some ripped skinny jeans and a pair of blue Nikes.

"This is Austin Moon,he moved here from New York City last month,he has been competitive dancing for the past ten years of his life"Bumper said,giving me a look that said "I'd like to see you try and beat me and him today".

"That's fantastic,it will make me feel even better to know that you had an extremely good dancer when I kick your sorry-"

"Ally?"I heard behind me,I turned around and saw Riley standing there.I smiled at her then turned back to Bumper.

"If you don't mind,I have to go,see you out there"I smirked and gave them a sarcastic wave,then stormed off,Austin Moon...I hope to be seeing more of you.

**Austin's POV**

Hey,I'm Austin Moon,I moved from NYC to Miami a month ago with my mom and dad because my dad got a job transfer and joined the center stage dance academy,which is the reason why I'm here at this theater today.I was just talking to Bumper,who is one of the other dancers,when he looked towards the door and saw a petite brunette girl who was walking towards the dressing rooms for where the dancers get ready,she was really pretty,but from what I could tell when Bumper started talking to her,we were enemies,when she asked to meet me,because I'm apparently one of the best dancers at the academy,Bumper moved so she could see me,I stepped forward slightly and she eyed me.

"This is Austin Moon,he moved here from New York City last month,he has been dancing competition for the past ten years of his life"Bumper told her.

"That's fantastic,it will make me feel even better to know that you had an extremely good dancer when I kick your sorry-"She was cut off by a little girl,who i'm assuming her sister,came and called her name,the girl,who I'm assuming is Ally,or at least,that's what Bumper and the little girl called her,left with a sarcastic wave,this cat definitely has some claws,this might be a few interesting competitions.

**Finished the first chapter! What did you think? I kind of like this idea! I hope you guys do too.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or any of the characters,I just own the plot line and characters you don't recognize.**

**Ready,Set,Rock!**

**Keep Calm And Love R5! And listen to the LOUD EP!**

**Mel :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey,thanks for all the reviews! So here is the next chapter of I Wanna Dance With Somebody! **

**Ally's POV**

"Ally I'm here!"I heard my best friend Trish say,I turned around from talking to my dad and Riley and ran and hugged Trish,the rest of the girls from my class came and we all started talking,Kim went to sign us in.

"Hey,guess who I had the pleasure of talking to this morning?"I asked sarcastically,Trish sighed.

"Let me guess,Centre Stage Dance Academy?"She asked,I nodded.

"What did those dance-wannabe's want?"She asked gesturing to Center Stage who were currently verbal attacking another one of the dance academy's.

"Well,I met the new dancer..."I trailed off,they all raised their eyebrows and gestured for me to continue.

"He's incredibly...gorgeous"I sighed,Trish perked up while the other girls rolled their eyes,they didn't care whether or not he was cute,They'll never like someone from center stage.

"Ooooh which one is he,which one is he?"She asked looking at Center Stage,I saw Austin in the middle of them.

"The one in the middle,with the bleach-blonde hair"I pointed him out to her,she gasped.

"Ooohh he is cute!"She squealed,center stage looked at us and all of us glared at them,Bumper smirked and started walking over.

"Ugh,what do you want?"I snarled,he put a hand to his heart,pretending that I hurt his feelings.

"Can't we just talk to our best girl friends without them barking at us?"He asked in a high-pitched voice,we all rolled our eyes,another one of the girls in my class named Macy Mavrick who had brown hair with blonde streaks and green eyes walked up to the front of the group where me and Trish were.

"Go away Bumpowlsky"She barked.

"Not a chance Mavrick"He barked back,Macy huffed and crossed arms,Austin her stepped forward.

"Dude,were on in 15 minutes,we gotta get ready"He told Bumper,I nodded.

"Yeah,Listen to him,_leave"_I growled.

"I'm pretty sure this isn't _your _theater,we can be wherever we want,were just leaving because we have to get ready,see you out there"He fought.

"Bring It On"I spat in his face.

"Oh,we will"He said.

"Good"I snapped.

"Fine!"He said and they left.

"Ugh,those guys drive me crazy!"I said,the rest of the girls nodded and that's when Kim came up to us.

"Girls,you're on in half an hour,right after center stage dance academy"She said,we nodded and we started walking off to our dressing room.

"Oh,Ally,I need to talk to you"Kim said,I motioned for Trish to keep going and turned towards Kim.

"Well,here's the thing,the owner of Center Stage wants our two academies to partner up for the next competition,and he wants to meet with our dance captain,so you should go talk to him"She explained,I gaped at her.

"You want us...to work with t_hem?"_I asked,my voice sounding disgusted when I said them.

"Yes,now go talk to their owner"She told me and nodded her head towards center stage's dressing room,I sighed and knocked on the door,Austin opened it.I froze and so did he.

"Dude,who is it?"I heard Bumper shout from inside the dressing room,Austin snapped out of it.

"It's Ally from Music in Motion"He replied,still looking at me.

"What does she want?"Bumper asked,Austin looked at me to answer.

"Your owner wanted to talk to me"I replied,suddenly a man,probably 35 with black hair slicked back with a lot of gel and he was wearing wayy to much cologne.

"You're the dance captain at Music In Motion?"He asked surprised,I scoffed,_**rude**__._

"Yeah actually I am,you got a problem with that?"I asked with attitude in my voice,he shook his head and moved aside for me to walk in.

"Ugh what is she doing here Dave?"Bumper asked,I rolled my eyes.

"Well,me and Kim have decided that for the next competition,our two groups will be pairing up,and I need the dance captain at this academy to pair up with this girl,because you will be doing a dance duet"He explained,my eyes probably bulged out of my head.

"I'll be dancing...with one of them?"I asked,Dave nodded.

"Is there a problem?"He asked,his icy blue eyes burning into the back of my head,since I was in front of him a little bit.

"Umm...YES! I refuse to dance with any of these dweebs"I shrieked.

"OH well you have to,unless of course,you want to be knocked out of the position of Dance Captain because we need the dance captain"He told me harshly,I sighed and smacked my forehead with my palm.

"Fine,I'll do it"I told him.

"Good,Moon,since you're dance captain,you'll be pairing up with this girl"He told me,Austin stood up from a bench that was in the dressing room and walked up to us.

"You two will be rehearsing at music in motion for the next week and a half until the competition,the rest of the people will put together a group dance number,then we'll teach it to you in about a week"He said,me and Austin looked at each other and nodded reluctantly.

"Okay,well,were on now,so you should go get ready,since you're next"The owner,Dave apparently is his name,ordered me,I nodded and ran out to my dressing room,Kim had just finished explaining about what was going to be happening,all the girls were groaning and whining.

"Oh come on girls,we can do this!"I told them,they all looked at me surprised.

"Have you met those boys? They're impossible to work with"Another girl in my class with strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes,her name is Amy,groaned.

"Of course I have met them,but we have to show them that we can get past our differences and work together,I had the same reaction as you when I first heard about it,but now that I think about it,It doesn't sound like its that big of deal"I reasoned,they sighed reluctantly and nodded.

"Thank you Ally,now get your costume and makeup on"Kim ordered me, I nodded and changed into my costume, our costume was a purple sequined dress that went to my mid thigh and we had on black capris-leggings,for our shoes we had black flats and for my makeup I put on red lipstick and some black mascara.

"Lets go watch the Center stage academy"I said,we all walked out to the side of the stage.I must admit,these guys are extremely good,but were better.I was mostly only watching Austin...for research purposes,not for any other reason,psh watchu talkin bout? After they were done they walked off our side of the stage,Austin was at the very back and when he walked past me,he whispered "Good Luck" into my ear,I thanked him and we all got into our positions behind the curtains.

The song we were doing our routine to was ain't no other man by Christina Aguilera,we must've done really well because we got a standing ovation,we ran off stage cheering and we ran past center stage who was watching from the side of the stage.

"Good job girls,you managed to put all of us to sleep"Bumper said and two guys behind him pretended to sleep.

"yeah,cause that's why we got a standing ovation right?"I asked,then began to walk off.

"You did good"Austin whispered to me in my ear.

"Thanks,so did you"I replied,he slightly smiled at me and I ran off to the dressing room.

**Oooh Austin and Ally with the compliments! I hope you liked this chapter,we'll find out who wins the competition next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or any of the characters except for ones you don't recognize! And don't worry,Dez will be thrown in here somewhere,I think I'll probably make him another center stage dancer.**

**Ready,Set,Rock!**

**Keep Calm and Love R5! And listen to the LOUD EP!**

**Mel :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey,sorry I haven't updated,I've been failing geography (and I mean literally failing,like the last quiz my class did,I got a 40 percent,and I'm one of the smartest in my grade!) so I really had to bring up my grade,so I've done a project to bring my grade up,and I finished it,so now I can write again! **

**Ally's POV**

After all the dance academies have performed,we all got called onstage to find out who won.

"Okay,so most of you know how this works,but if you don't,then we are going to reveal 3rd and first place**(A/N I don't know if that's what they actually do,considering I'm not in competitions,but pretend that is what they do)**"Andy Parmello,the host of the competition,said into his microphone,he got handed an envelope from the judges and all of us girls held hands and closed our eyes.

"And,the third place winner is...Center Stage Dance Academy!"Center Stage cheered,it was better then not placing at all for them,they ran to the front to get the third place trophy,then walked back to their original positions.

"And first place goes too..."All of the other dance academies besides Center Stage held their breath "Music In Motion Dance Academy!"Andy said,all of us girls squealed and ran to get the first place trophy.I grabbed it and held it up so all the girls could see.I looked over at Center Stage,some of them were clapping,others were glaring daggers into the back of our heads *ahem* Bumper. Austin was one of the one's clapping,I smiled at him and he smiled back,I think he could end up being the only one from Center Stage that I like (As A friend! Don't go getting those thoughts in your head).The rest of the dance academies were clapping lightly,mostly because it's the polite thing to do.

We all ran off stage and got changed back into our original clothes.

"We did great Trish!"I said as me and Trish staggered out of the dressing room,considering we were the first ones dressed,she nodded her agreement.

"Good job girls"I heard from behind me,I turned around to see Austin with some tall redhead with blue eyes and a bucket-load of freckles,I recall seeing him as one of the dancers for center stage,he just doesn't annoy me as much as Bumper does...or the rest of them for that matter. I smiled slightly at him.

"Thanks"I mumbled,he grinned at me.

"No problem,I just have to ask you something...why do our dance academy's hate each other so much?"He asked curiously...so Bumper hasn't told him?

"2 years ago,1 year after I started competition,we beat center stage at Nationals,so they started hating us,we started hating them,it's just kind of the way things worked between us"I explained,Austin nodded.

"Ohh,okay,well anyways,this is Dez"He said pointing to the red head,the red head grinned and waved happily at us.

"Hi,this is Trish"I introduced,Trish waved and smiled.

"Ally!"I heard a small voice squeal behind me,I turned to see Riley running at me with her arms open,and my grinning dad walking behind her.I bent down and opened my arms, Riley ran into them,I lifted her up then turned back to Austin.

"Austin,Dez,this is my sister Riley"I told them,Riley smiled at them and Austin waved,Riley giggled and waved back.

"Is he your boyfriend Ally?"She asked giggling,I blushed a deep shade of pink and I saw Austin's cheeks slightly turn pink,Trish and Dez were stifling their laughter.

"No Riley,we're just friends"I told her,that's when my dad cut into the conversation.

"Congratulations on the win Ally! Your mother would have been so proud!"He told me happily,I faked a smile so he couldn't tell that I get upset when he talks about mom.

"Thanks dad"I smiled,I set Riley down and gave him a quick hug.

"Good job to you too Trish,you were amazing as well!"He praised,she smiled.

"Thanks Mr Dawson"She replied grinning,my dad rolled his eyes playfully.

"Trish,how many times have I told you to call me Lester?"He asked,she giggled.

"Force of habit"Trish shrugged and laughed.

"I don't believe we've met"Dad said,as if just noticing Austin and Dez.

"Oh dad,this is Austin and Dez,they go to center stage academy"I explained pointing to each as I said their names.

"Oh,yes,I vaguely remember seeing you on stage,very strong dancers"My dad said,Austin and Dez beamed.

"Thanks"They said simultaneously,my dad nodded in their direction.

"Ally,I'm going to take Riley out to the car,meet us out there when you're finished talking to your friends?"He asked,I nodded and he grabbed Riley's hand and they walked out the doors.

"Well,I should probably get going,my mom's probably waiting for me out front"Austin said smiling lightly.

"Where's your dad?"I asked,he looked down slightly.

"He's at work,he never comes to these kind of things"He said shrugging,I looked at him curiously.

"Why not?"I asked.

"He's busy a lot,I've gotta go,talk to you guys later"He said and walked away,Dez followed after him saying a quick goodbye to me and Trish.

"Well,I should probably go too,my dad's probably getting impatient,talk to you later Trish"I told her,laughing slightly,she giggled and waved and I ran out to my dad's car,we drove back home and by the time we got home,it was 3:30.

"I'm going to go have a shower"I told my dad,he nodded and I ran upstairs.I hopped into the shower and did what people usually do in showers,then got out and changed into dark grey track pants that said campus crew on the left thigh,and I was wearing a tight pink tank top that said "Dance your heart out" on it in cursive writing. I ran back downstairs and saw something I wasn't expecting,my dad,sitting on the couch,with one of the top dance school in America's owner,Marty Simmons.

"Allyson Dawson?"He asked looking up from his clipboard,I nodded.

"Hello,I'm Marty Simmons,and I would like to know if you would like a chance to come and be on our school dance team,along with a full scholarship?"He asked,I gaped at him.

"B-but H-how?"I stuttered,he chuckled slightly.

"I saw you performing at the competition today,you have pure talent,so what do you say? Will you move out to New York to become a professional dancer? I've talked it over with your father,he has agreed to it,now I just need your approval"He explained.

"B-but,what about my girls? at music in motion?"I asked.

"I'm sure they'll do fine without you"He told me,I thought about it,leave my girls for the school that could make me one of the top dancers ever,or stay with my friends and do what I love here? Tough decision.

**Okay! I think that's enough for tonight,so what did you think? Do you think Ally will take the scholarship and leave her girls at the studio and that blonde haired cutie at center stage ***_**wink,wink,nudge,nudge*?**_** or will she stay with her friends? All these questions,but no one really knows the answer,except for meeeeee! hehehe :D I feel mean,but please review if you want more!**

**Ready,Set,Rock!  
Keep Calm and Love R5! And listen to the LOUD EP!**

**Mel :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hey,so I had a geography quiz on Monday,I got a 49/50 so I'm definitely getting my grade in geography up! So here is another chapter of I wanna Dance With Somebody,but I won't be able to post tomorrow cuz Im going to get my hair done and Im getting ombre like what Laura Marano has which will take a while.**

**By the way,im getting the spanish off of a english-spanish translater,so they might not be right,but they'll be close!**

**Ally's POV**

"Miss Dawson...Miss Dawson?"Marty snapped me out of my thoughts,I guess I zoned out.

"Sorry,I just,I'm not sure,can I have a few days to think about it?"I asked him hesitantly,he nodded.

"Of course,I know this is a big decision,here's my card,call me when you make up your mind"He said and stood up.

"Well,thank you for your time,I must be going now,so call me when you get the chance"He said,then smiled and left.I looked at his card in shock.

"You okay Ally-gator?"My dad asked,I nodded and stood up.

"Where are you going?"He asked,I slipped my Uggs on and my campus crew sweater.

"Trish's,I really need to talk to her"I said and ran out the door.I ran all the way to Trish's house,which was only about a block away.I knocked rapidly on her door before her mom answered.

"Hi Mrs De La Rosa,is Trish home?"I asked her quickly,she nodded.

"Yes dear,Trish Ally ya está aquí(Ally is here)"She said the last part in spanish,the De La Rosa's are latino.

"Enviar a levantarse complacer (send her up please)"I heard Trish yell back from upstairs,Mrs De La Rosa stepped aside so I could come in.

"She wants you to go upstairs"She told me,I nodded,thanked her and ran upstairs.I saw Trish sitting on her bed,painting her nails a light shade of pink.

"Hola Amiga(Hi friend)"I greeted,she looked up at me.I know a little bit of spanish,but not a whole lot.

"Hey Ally,whats up?"She asked,I took a deep breath and sat beside her on her bed.

"umm,do you know Marty Simmons?"I asked her,she nodded.

"Duh! He's only the owner of the biggest dance school in the U.S!"She squealed "Why?"She asked.

"Well,he came to my house,he wants me to be on a full scholarship and join the dance team there"I told her,she gasped.

"No way! You have to take this opportunity!"She cheered.

"But,it's all the way in New York,what about MIM? I can't just leave you girls"I told her,her shoulders slumped.

"I forgot it was in New York,well Ally,it's you decision,not mine"She said,I sighed.

"Youre a lot of help,I wanna go,but I don't wanna leave you and the girls! I can't!"I sighed exasperatedly.

"Ally,don't worry about me,just do what you wanna do"She told me and started blowing on her nails to make them dry faster.

"You seem like you don't even care about this!"I shouted,she looked shocked at my outburst.

"Of course I care! I just don't wanna hold you back!"She screamed back,I felt all of my features soften.

"I'm sorry,I just really have no idea what to do"I sighed,she nodded and gave me a hug,but being careful not to ruin her nails.

"I know,it's a tough decision,but I'm sure you'll make the right one"She smiled at me,I smiled back.

"Well I should probably get home,I'll text you later"I told her and started walking downstairs.

"Bye!"She shouted,then I heard her yell "ahhh! Me astilló un clavo(I chipped a nail)" I laughed,I understood that,she's probably said it about 100 times in the past year,that's so Trish.I thanked Mrs De La Rosa again and left and ran back home,when I noticed a car I didn't recognize at the house next door,I thought that house was still for sale? Apparently someone bought it.I walked into my house and saw a tall blonde woman sitting on my couch with my father,I awkwardly walked in.

"Ah,Ally,there you are,this is Mimi Moon,her family is our new neighbors"My dad said,I waved and smiled slightly,she grinned,her teeth perfect,and waved,wait,Moon? why does that name sound familiar.

"Hey,I have a son around your age,perhaps you'd like to meet him?"She asked,I nodded.

"Sure,sounds great"I said,she smiled and dialed someone on her Iphone 4S.

"Where's Riley?"I whispered to my dad,since Mimi was on the phone.

"She went to her friend Hanna's house"He whispered back,I nodded and sat on the couch next to my dad,Mimi was on the other couch,she talked to whoever was on the other end for a moment,then hung up.

"He'll be over in a moment"She said,I nodded,about a minute later,I heard the doorbell ring.I got up and ran over to open it,when I opened it,there stood the one and only...Austin Moon.

**(A/N I was gonna end it here,but that's too short)**

"Wait,you're my new neighbor? How did I not notice before?"I asked,he shrugged,looking as shocked as I was.

"And you moved in a month ago? Wow,where have I been?"I wondered aloud,he shrugged his shoulders and gave me a silent look that said "Can I come in?".

"Oh,would you like to come in?"I asked,he nodded and I stepped aside,so that's why the last name sounded so familiar! Austin was wearing a red and black unbuttoned button-up with a red V-neck underneath,along with some ripped jeans and some red converse,Austin walked in and into our living room,once his mom saw him she stood up.

"Lester,this is my son,Austin,Austin,this is Lester Dawson"She introduced,not knowing that they've already met.

"We've met mom"Austin said,Mimi looked confused.

"Ally is in Music In Motion dance academy,so they were at the competition,I met Mr Dawson after the performances"Austin said,my dad cut in.

"Please call me Lester"He said,Austin nodded and then looked back at his mom.

"Ohh I see,so you two have met as well?"She asked me and Austin,we nodded and looked at each other.

"Okay,well Ally,take Austin to your room will you? Show him around a little bit"My dad said,I nodded and motioned for Austin to follow,we walked upstairs and into my room. My room was a turquoise colour,the bed head-board was up against the wall and beside my bed was a keyboard,the closet was on the wall opposite and there was a bunch of different posters of dancers and singers/actors. There's also some step up movie posters.

"Nice room,you play keyboard?"He asked,I nodded.

"Yeah,I learned to when I was about 4,well on a piano,but they're pretty much the same thing"I told him,he nodded.

"Play me something?"He asked,I nodded.

"Sure"I told him,I grabbed my little songbook from my bedside table and turned to some lyrics.I sat down on the bench and started playing the melody.

_I can almost see it._

_That dream I'm dreaming, but_

_There's a voice inside my head saying_

_You'll never reach it_

_Every step I'm takin'_

_Every move I make_

_Feels lost with no direction,_

_My faith is shakin'_

_But I, I gotta keep tryin'_

_Gotta keep my head held high_

_There's always gonna be another mountain_

_I'm always gonna wanna make it move_

_Always gonna be an uphill battle_

_Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose_

_Ain't about how fast I get there_

_Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side_

_It's the climb_

_The struggles I'm facing_

_The chances I'm taking_

_Sometimes might knock me down, but_

_No I'm not breaking_

_I may not know it, but_

_These are the moments that_

_I'm gonna remember most, yeah_

_Just gotta keep goin',_

_And I, I gotta be strong_

_Just keep pushing on, 'cause_

_There's always gonna be another mountain_

_I'm always gonna wanna make it move_

_Always gonna be an uphill battle_

_Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose_

_Ain't about how fast I get there_

_Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side_

_It's the climb_

_Yeah_

_There's always gonna be another mountain_

_I'm always gonna wanna make it move_

_Always gonna be an uphill battle_

_Somebody's gonna have to lose_

_Ain't about how fast I get there_

_Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side_

_It's the climb_

_Yeah, yeah_

_Keep on movin'_

_Keep climbin'_

_Keep the faith baby_

_It's all about, it's all about_

_The climb_

_Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa_**(1)**

I finished the song and turned to Austin,he looked surprised.

"That was...

**And Scene! Hope you liked it! **

**Disclaimer:I don't own Austin And Ally or any of the characters,just the plot line!**

**(1) The Climb by Miley Cyrus! I've always loved that song because it has such a powerful meaning.I don't own it.**

**Ready,Set,Rock!**

**Keep Calm And Love R5! Listen to the LOUD EP!**

**Mel :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Heyy,Here's another chapter of I wanna dance with somebody! This chapter probably won't have much dancing in it,because I wanted to add some singing and instruments in it,because,well...It's Austin and Ally! Duh! **

**Oh and I forgot to mention this at the beginning of the story,but it's summer,so that's why they don't have school right now.**

**Ally's POV**

"That was..."I closed my eyes and waited for him to say something like bad,terrible,horrific "Amazing!"He finished,I opened my eyes and looked at him with happiness in my eyes.

"Really?"I asked,he nodded.

"Absolutely,You know,I sing too"He said smiling slightly,I grinned.

"Really,can you sing me something?"I asked,he nodded.

"Sure,what do you want me to sing?"He asked,I shrugged my shoulders.

"Anything you want"I replied honestly.

"Who's your favorite male artist?"He asked.

"I like...Austin Mahone**(1)**"I told him,I am an official Mahomie**(2)**.

"Okay,well,I know a few songs by him,but I'd rather play it on my guitar,I could go home and get it quickly"He offered,I nodded and he ran out my room to grab his guitar,he came back 3 minutes later carrying an acoustic guitar,it's colour was a light brown while the strings were silver.

"Okay,ready?"He asked,I nodded excitedly and he started playing the tune I know oh-so-well.

_Aye shawty shawty don't you wanna be mine?_

_We can cruise the world,I need you by my side_

_We can dance all night,and party like yeah_

_Wake up in the mornin do it,do it again_

_Aye shawty,shawty don't you wanna be mine?_

_We can,cruise the city if you're ready to ride_

_We can live for the moment,We yellin out yeah_

_Wake up in the mornin do it,do it again_

_You lookin like a star tonight,They all know who you are tonight_

Right when he said that line,he looked at me and grinned,I returned the favor by smiling gigantically back.

_Whatcha doin later on,I don't mean tonight,I'm talkin bout your life_

_Aye girl,you're lookin like a star tonight_

_Won't you jump up in my car tonight_

_We can do it all,Is this your favorite song aw yeah,yeah,yeah_

_Already,I love you already,We gotta do it all,we gotta do it all_

_Dressed already,standing by the door_

_See this is why I love ya,you be ready to roll_

_Aye shawty,shawty don't you wanna be mine_

_We can,cruise the world,I need you by my side_

_We can dance all night,and party like yeah_

_Wake up in the mornin do it,do it again_

_Aye shawty shawty_

_We can,cruise the city if you're ready to ride_

_We can live for the moment,we yellin out ya_

_Wake up in the mornin do it,do it in yeah!_

He started to rap at the next part,and I must say I am impressed.

_Like aye shawty,shawty_

_Not tryin to make you property_

_But if you was mine I'd be sure to treat you properly_

_I know sometimes love isn't always all what it's made out to be_

_But this could be what ours could be,Willingly and hourly_

_I know them other guys tryin to string you along_

_But let me sing you a song_

_You say it's hard to open up,Well your hearts been mistreated_

_But I got just what you needin,I'm just hopin you'll recieve it_

_And we can do it big all over the world_

_Got the diamonds and the pearls all over my girl_

_And I ain't really into favouritism,but if I was you'd be my favourite_

_Sendin you a text I hope you save it yo_

He started singing again.

_Don't you wanna be mine_

_We can,cruise the world I need you by my side_

_We can dance all night,and party like yeah_

_Wake up in the mornin do it,do it again_

_Aye shawty shawty don't you wanna be mine_

_We can,cruise the city if you're ready to ride_

_We can live for the moment,We yellin out ya_

_Wake up in the mornin do it,do it again_**(3)**

When he finished,I was in shock,he was AMAZING!

"Oh my god,that was incredible!"I gushed,he smiled.

"Thanks,could you perform another song for me?"He asked,I nodded.

"Sure,this is a song I wrote last year,it was about my ex-boyfriend,he told me we'd be forever,but then he kind of started ignoring me,and I guess I just really liked the song I wrote"I said shrugging,he nodded and motioned for me to play.I

_Once upon a time, I believe it was a Tuesday when I caught your eye_

_And we caught onto something_

_I hold onto the night, you looked me in the eye and told me you loved me_

_Were you just kidding?_

_'cause it seems to me, this thing is breaking down_

_We almost never speak_

When I said that line,I gave him a knowing look,because I already told him that the guy started ignoring me.

_I don't feel welcome anymore_

_Baby what happened, please tell me?_

_'cause one second it was perfect, now you're halfway out the door_

_And I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called_

_And then you feel so low you cant feel nothing at all_

_And you flashback to when he said forever and always_

_Oh, and it rains in your bedroom_

_Everything is wrong_

_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_

_Cause I was there when you said forever and always_

_Was I out of line?_

_Did I say something way too honest, made you run and hide_

_Like a scared little boy_

_I looked into your eyes_

_Thought I knew you for a minute, now I'm not so sure_

_So here's everything coming down to nothing_

_Here's to silence that cuts me to the core_

_Where is this going? Thought I knew for a minute, but I don't anymore_

_And I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called_

_And then you feel so low you cant feel nothing at all_

_And you flashback to when he said forever and always_

_Oh, and it rains in your bedroom_

_Everything is wrong_

_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_

_'cause I was there when you said forever and always_

_You didn't mean it baby, I don't think so_

_Back up, baby, back up_

_Did you forget everything_

_Back up, baby, back up_

_Did you forget everything_

_'cause it rains in your bedroom_

_Everything is wrong_

_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_

_'cause I was there when you said forever and always_

_Oh, I stare at the phone, he still hasn't called_

_And then you feel so low you cant feel nothing at all_

_And you flashback to when we said forever and always_

_And it rains in your bedroom_

_Everything is wrong_

_It rains when you're here and it rains when you're gone_

_'cause I was there when you said forever and always_

_You didn't mean it baby, you said forever and always... yeah_**(4)**

"Woah,you wrote that?"He asked shocked,I blushed and nodded.

"That's amazing"He said,I grinned.

"Thanks"I said meaningfully.I stood off of the bench that was behind my keyboard and sat on my bed.

"So,what was the guys name?"He asked,trying to break the awkward silence that we both knew was about to happen.

"Dallas...Centineo,he's the most popular kid at my school"I told him,he nodded.

"So...you got a boyfriend now?"He asked,I shook my head.

"Nah,I've got dance to worry about,gotta beat your academy"I teased,He mocked offence.

"You're a monster"He snarled teasingly,I giggled and flipped my hair over my shoulder.

"I try"I said shrugging nonchalantly,he tried to keep a frown on his face,but caved and laughed.

"Wanna do something?"He asked,I shrugged.

"Like what?"I asked,he looked around the room.

"We could...play this or that"He answered,I nodded and motioned for him to go first.

"Okay...Summer or Winter?"He asked.

"Summer"I replied.

"Movies or TV show?"I asked in return.

"TV show"He answered. We continued playing this for a little bit,then Austin's mom called up the stairs and told him she was leaving.

"Okay mom!"He replied.

"We should do part of our duet!"I exclaimed,Austin nodded.

"So first we should decide what song we're going to do it to"I told him,he nodded.

"Well,it kind of depends on what kind of dance style we do,if we do hip hop we want more of an up-beat song,but if we do something like ballet,we want more of a slow song"He told me,I nodded.

"I think we should do a mixture,like of Jazz and hip hop,my best genre is jazz,yours is hip hop,right?"I asked,he nodded.

"Great,so we'll do a mixture,now the song"I told him,he nodded.

"Well,what's a good up-beat song?"He asked,I thought about it.

"What about 22 by Taylor Swift?,it's got a nice beat to it"I told him.

"Well,we can always try,and if it doesn't work out,then we can choose a different song"He said,I nodded and then put my I pod on the dock,it's only 7:30,so hopefully my dad doesn't wanna go to sleep yet.I put on the song and started just stretching out my muscles,Austin started doing the same.

"Okay,so maybe we could do just some sort of chest pop at the beginning?"He asked,I nodded,we came up with the first few moves of the dance,but then Austin had to go home.

"Well,this was fun,maybe we could try and hang out again sometime"He said.

"I'm not sure your academy would approve of that"I told him,he chuckled slightly.

"I don't care,they can't stop me from hanging out with you"

Line Break

**Austin's POV**

"You're hanging out with Dawson?!"Bumper exclaimed,I'm in the studio and had just told the guys that me and Ally were hanging out the previous night.

"Yes,she's not that bad"I replied with a shrug of my shoulders and started doing my arms and legs stretches.

"Come on man...Ally Dawson? She's like...the biggest competition we have...wait,that's brilliant! Get closer to her,then she may tell you some of her academies details,then you can tell us,and we can make ours ten times better"He said smiling mischeviously.

"Dude,there is no way I'm doing that,I'm not a cheater!"I exclaimed and started walking towards the center of the studio.

"Come on,everyone does it,so it's not cheating"He told me,I rolled my eyes.

"That's like saying that if everyone dies it's not dying"I said,then realized that that may or may not have made even the slightest bit of sense.

"That's actually not the same thing...but moving on,come on,Don't call it cheating...call it an advantage"He said resting a hand on my shoulder,I shook it off.

"Yeah,an unfair advantage,I'm not doing it"I said sternly,he crossed his arms.

"Fine then,if you don't do it,he will"He said,pointing to a brunette boy standing at the door.

"Who's that guy?"I asked,the boy walked into the studio.

"I'm Elliot**(5)**"The kid said,he had brown hair and brown eyes,he was wearing a red polo shirt and black jeans.

"He's going to "accidentally" run into Ally,charm her,find out their secrets,then tell us"Bumper said smirking.

"I won't let you do it"I growled,there is no way in _hell _that I'm going to let this happen,its cheating and it's not fair for the girls.

"Yes you will,my dad is co-studio owner,if I want someone kicked out,then they w_ill _kicked out"He snarled,I glared at him.

"Fine,I wont say anything,but if anyone finds out,you're taking the blame"I said pointing my finger at him,he nodded.

"Fine"He said,I shot him one last deadly glare and walked off.

**Finished! So I know a lot of this chapter was lyrics,but a lot of it was story as well,so I hope you liked it! Ooooohhhhh if Ally finds out,I think she'll be pretty mad,I don't own anything but the story line! I know it didn't say anything about the school that Ally got offered,but while she was hanging out with Austin she forgot all about it ;)**

**(1) Austin Mahone is Ah-mazing! I love him A lot! He's opening for Taylor swift at the concert I'm going to,so I'll see him! So excited!**

**(2) The name of Austin Mahone's fans,I am a Mahomie,anyone else?**

**(3) Shawty Shawty by,guess who? Austin Mahone! There is no studio version unfortunately,but I love the song,so I put it in,there is a lot of live versions though.I don't own Shawty Shawty or Austin Mahone.**

**(4) Forever and Always by Taylor Swift,big swiftie right here,so I wanted to use that song.**

**(5) Yes,that's right,Elliot as in Ally's old best friend (On the show),I didn't really wanna put him as a bad guy,but felt it went along with the story. He is played by Cody Christian (Who I must admit is pretty dang hot,but not as hot as Ross Lynch),and I don't own any of this stuff.**

**Ready,Set,Rock!**

**Keep Calm And Love R5! Listen to the LOUD EP!**

**Mel :)**


	6. Chapter 6-Mother knows best

**A/N Hey,here's another chapter of I wanna Dance With Somebody.**

**Austin's POV**

If Ally ever finds out what Bumper is planning to do and that I'm somewhat going along with it,even though I don't want to,then she'll be so angry at me,I don't even wanna think about what she'd think of me after that. I was walking along the streets of Miami after storming out of Center Stage Dance Academy when I saw Ally and Trish walking along.I didn't mean to eavesdrop,really I didn't,but I just heard them talking.

"So,Ally,have you decided what you're going to do yet?"Trish asked, _Decide? what does she need to decide?_

"No,honestly Trish,I have absolutely no idea what I wanna do"She answered dejectedly,_I am so confused._

"Well,Marty Simmons is going to want your answer soon"Trish said sighing,Ally nodded and then they were out of my hearing range.

"Marty Simmons,the Manager of America's best dance schools?"I whispered to myself,I shook my head and chased after them.

"ALLY!"I yelled,Ally whipped around and when she saw me,she lightly smiled.

"Hey Austin,what's up?"She asked.

"I kind of over-heard you and Trish talking,what do you have to make a decision about?"I asked,Ally sighed and looked at Trish,who nodded.

"I've been offered a full scholarship to Marty Simmons dance school,and he wants me to move to New York"She said quietly,my heart dropped,she's leaving? I put a fake smile on my face.

"Well that's great,congratulations"I said fake-cheerily,she smiled softly.

"Thanks..but I still don't know if I'm going or not"She answered,I raised my eyebrows.

"But Ally,this is a once in a lifetime opportunity"I told her,she motioned for us to continue walking the way her and Trish were walking before.

"I know,of course I know,but I can't leave all my friends"She cried and I could see tears swelling up in her eyes.

"Hey,hey,come here"I said opening up my arms,she rushed into them and cried against my chest.I held her close and I noticed Trish smiling slightly.

"I just...I don't know what to do"She whispered,I nodded and pulled her closer.

"You know what,I've made up my mind"She says quietly after a few minutes of silence and pulled away so she could look up at me,but she still had her arms around my waist,we were stopped in the middle of the sidewalk since we can't exactly hug and walk at the same time,me and Trish looked at her curiously,and she took a deep breath.

"I'm staying here,I can't leave my friends at the dance academy,or Trish,or you Austin"She whispered the last part and I felt kind of guilty,she really trusts me and I'm going to end up betraying her,I really don't want to though.

"I'm sorry,I couldn't help but notice you crying,are you alright?"We heard a masculine voice,I looked up and saw...Elliot.

"Yes,I'm fine thank you"Ally answered and smiled at him,I just glared at him.

"What do you want?"I asked harshly,Ally sent me a "what are you doing?" look and I just continued to glare at him.

"I was wondering if this very pretty girl wants to go grab a coffee with me?"He asked looking at Ally,who giggled like a school girl who is high on sugar.

"Ummm-"She started in a _very _high pitched voice,but I cut in before she could finish.

"Actually,she can't,she's was busy walking with me and Trish"I answered,Ally sent me another one of her questioning looks.

"Actually,I have to go now,but I'll talk to you later Ally"Trish said and winked at Ally. She started walking away,but not before shooting Ally the "call me later" sign.

"Well,I _don't _have to go now,so buh-bye"I said rudely to Elliot and started pulling Ally away,but she ripped her arm out of my grip.

"Austin,what are you doing?"She asked annoyed,I opened and closed my mouth a few times before answering.

"You can't trust that guy!"I said,Elliot scoffed.

"Well "that guy" is standing right here"He said offended,Oh please,he knows what he's going to do,and so do I,just Ally doesn't know.

"Yeah and I wish he wasn't,so again,Buh-bye"I said and waved dramatically and again started pulling Ally away from the jerk,and once again,she pried her arm out of my hold.

"Austin! You can't tell me who I can and cannot trust,you just met me,you know nothing about me!"She shouted,well that is true,I don't know much about her,but I do know that Elliot's a huge jerk.

"Ally,you can't trust this guy! You're just too naive to know it!"I yelled back,regretting it immediately after the words left my mouth.I noticed her eyes start to water.

"Maybe I am naive! But at least I have the intelligence to walk away from you"She said and started walking back to Elliot.

"I would love to have coffee with you,what's your name?"She asked,I immediately felt my heard plunge down into the depths of my stomach.

"Elliot"He said sticking out a hand for her to shake,she smiled and took his hand.

"Ally"She replied while shaking it,then her and Elliot walked away,but not before Elliot threw me a smirk over his shoulder. I watched them walk away,my heart breaking with each step they took.

"Ally,he's the jerk,not me"I whispered as I watched their retreating figures.I turned around and walked back to my house,as soon as I walked in and said hello to my mom,who was in the kitchen,I think she figured out something was wrong right away. Something about mothers instinct or something.

"Sweetie whats wrong?"She asked,I sighed and sat at the kitchen table,where she joined me.

"Well,there's this girl..."I trailed off,I noticed her eyes hit a sudden realization.

"Oh,so this is about a girl is it?"She asked.

"Well kind of,it's Ally Dawson,our neighbor,and she's mad at me"I said,my mom gave me a knowing glance.

"What did you do?"She asked,I sighed.

"There's this guy named Elliot,and I know he's bad news,but Ally doesn't,and she doesn't believe me,then I called her naive and she walked away"I answered.

"Well,sometimes you have got to let girls make their own decisions,they don't like when their guy friends try to control their lives,trust me,I know,so you have got to let her hang out with this Elliot guy,and if he ends up hurting her,then that's a mistake and she'll learn from it**(1)**"She said and I looked at her weirdly.

"Girls are weird**(2)**,why would they want to get hurt to find out who's good and who's bad?"I asked confused.

"Well,you don't know if she's going to get hurt,she took a chance with you and look where it got you,well,until today"She said,I rolled my eyes.

"Thanks for the reminder"I said sarcastically,she looked at me apologetically.

"What I'm saying is,go apologize to her,make her trust you again"She said and patted my hand which was resting on the table,then stood up.

"And remember,mother knows best"She said and continued cooking dinner.

_Mother knows best _yeah,we'll just have to see if Ally will forgive me.

**Finished! What did you think? I liked this one..sort of. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally nor will I ever own Austin and Ally.**

**(1) This is just my experience,and I'm not sure if you agree with me,but I just wrote it because it's my opinion.**

**(2) I obviously don't think that,considering I am a girl,but this is in Austin's POV and I think that's something he would say!**

**Ready,Set,Rock!**

**Keep Calm And Love R5! Listen to the LOUD EP!**

**Mel :)**


	7. AN

**Hey,this is just an A/N,Im not gonna be able to post till Saturday or Sunday,sorry,but tonight i've had a bunch of stuff to do and its late so I don't have enough time,and tomorrow night im going to a Toronto Blue Jays game (yes,I'm live close to Toronto) and I think i'm spending all of Saturday at my friends,but I'm not sure, I just wanted to tell you that so you won't think I just don't feel like posting or something.**

**Mel**


	8. Chapter 7-Quitting the duet?

**A/N Hey,here is another chapter of I wanna Dance With Somebody,I hope you like it!**

**Ally's POV**

After Elliot dropped me off at my house (after me telling him the directions) I ran upstairs to my room,my dad is still at Sonic Boom I guess. I put on some sweat pants and a bandeau and practiced my dancing. I then remembered that I have to work on our dance duet with Austin. I was just about to start with my stretches,when there was a knock on the door. I ran downstairs and answered,since Riley was at her friends and even if she was here,I wouldn't let her answer it by herself,when I opened the door(only slightly) standing there was the one and only,Austin Moon. I opened the door the rest of the way.

"Hi"He said shyly and looked down,I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want Austin?"I asked snappily,he sighed.

"Ally,I'm so so so sorry"He said,I looked at him with a straight face.

"And?"I asked

"Can I come in so we can talk privately?"He asked,I hesitated but then opened the door all the way so he could come in,he gave me a once over,probably because he realized I was just wearing a bandeau,but then looked in my eyes.

"Ally,I should have let you make your own decision,and I'm sorry I didn't,but I just didn't wanna see you getting hurt,Elliot seemed like the type to hurt you"He said honestly,I continued to look at him blankly,until I hugged him. He tensed at first,but then hugged me back. I could feel the calusses on his fingers (from playing the guitar) on my back,but I didn't really mind.

"Well...thank you,but I don't need you to make my decisions,I need you to trust me enough to make good decisions myself"I whispered in his ear,he nodded.

"I will"He whispered back,I nodded then pulled away.

"So,do you wanna practice our dance? But I have an idea on a different song for it"I told him,he nodded.

"What song?"He asked.

"Feel this moment by Pitbull feat Christina Aguilera?"I asked.

"Sounds good"He nodded,We practiced for a few hours until Austin had to go home and my dad came home. I decided to write in my songbook/journal.

**Dear Songbook/journal**

_**Hey,so I've been really confused lately. I feel like I like Austin,but I also feel like I like that guy Elliot,I have no idea which one I like more, tomorrow I have to go to Center Stage (kill me) because me and Austin are practicing there and meeting up with the rest of the group to see their progress,I've thought of some new lyrics,they don't really go with my life right now,I just thought they were really good.**_

_**~Never put my love out on the line,never said yes to the right guy**_

_**~Never had trouble getting what I want,but when it comes to you Im never good enough**_

_**That's all I got for now,but I might think of some more later,but I'm going to bed,it's 9:30 and I gotta be at center stage by 9:00 AM tomorrow**_

_**Ally**_

I put my journal on my bedside table and turned out the light,as soon as my head hit my pillow,I was out like a light.

**Next morning**

**Still Ally's POV**

I woke up and got dressed into an adventure time bandeau,a white sweater that was only zipped up to my belly button,and some black sweat pants. We were going to be dancing today a lot,so I'm wearing something comfortable.

I got downstairs and saw a note on the table.

_Morning Ally-cat_

_I had to go to work early today,Riley is at going to stay with me all day,since you have to go to Center stage,have fun!_

_Dad_

I sighed and made breakfast for myself,I made scrambled eggs,toast and some orange juice. I ate my breakfast and drank my orange juice. I looked at the time,8:15,I decided to go early. I grabbed my car keys off the counter and walked outside,It was pouring rain.I drove**(pretend Ally can drive)** to center stage. When I arrived and was just outside the studio door,I heard Bumper,Austin and one other person that I knew their voice,but can't remember who.

"Dude,she fell so hard for it,she's so close to telling me their secrets"The one voice said.

"Good job Elliot"Bumper said,my eyes widened,Elliot?!

"Allyson is such an idiot,Austin,good job not telling her,I'm surprised"Bumper said again,WHAT? I could feel the tears threatening to spill out of my eyes.I stormed through the door and slapped Austin and Elliot straight across the face,both their hands flew to their faces in pain and their jaws dropped.

"Ally,what the hell?!"Austin yelled,I could feel my anger boiling.

"So this was all just some trick huh!? You thought that you two would just toy with my heart until you got what you wanted,then leave me their broken hearted?!"I shouted,tears pouring down my face,Austin looked confused for a second,but then came to realization.

"Wait...you heard,didn't you?"He asked quietly,I just stormed out of the room and Austin followed after me.I walked into the pouring rain.

"Ally please! Let me explain!"He yelled after me,I just walked faster and reached my car.I climbed in the front seat and slammed my door shut.I was soaking wet.I put my head on the steering wheel and sobbed.I heard the passenger side door open,crap,forgot to lock it.I looked over to see Austin.

"Get the hell out of my car!"I yelled,he shook his head.

"Not until you let me explain!"He said,I shook my head no. I couldn't tell if he was just wet or if he was crying.

"No Austin,I just forgave you for something before this,then you go and ruin it! Just get out of my car!"I yelled and started hitting him,he sighed and got out,he shut the door behind him and watched as I drove away. When I got home I ran upstairs and into my bedroom,I think I just thought of the rest of the song I was writing before.

_**Puttin' my defences up**_

'_**Cause I don't wanna fall in love**_

_**If I ever did that**_

_**I think I'd have a heart attack**_

_**Never put my love out on the line**_

_**Never said yes to the right guy**_

_**Never had trouble getting what I want**_

_**But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough**_

_**When I don't care**_

_**I can play 'em like a Ken doll**_

_**Won't wash my hair**_

_**Then make 'em bounce like a basketball**_

_**But you make me wanna act like a girl**_

_**Paint my nails and wear high heels**_

_**Yes, you make me so nervous**_

_**That I just can't hold your hand**_

_**You make me glow, but I cover up**_

_**Won't let it show, so I'm**_

_**Puttin' my defences up**_

_**'Cause I don't wanna fall in love**_

_**If I ever did that**_

_**I think I'd have a heart attack [x3]**_

_**Never break a sweat for the other guys**_

_**When you come around, I get paralyzed**_

_**And every time I try to be myself**_

_**It comes out wrong like a cry for help**_

_**It's just not fair**_

_**Pain's more trouble than love is worth**_

_**I gasp for air**_

_**It feels so good, but you know it hurts**_

_**But you make me wanna act like a girl**_

_**Paint my nails and wear perfume**_

_**For you. Make me so nervous**_

_**That I just can't hold your hand**_

_**You make me glow, but I cover up**_

_**Won't let it show, so I'm**_

_**Puttin' my defences up**_

_**'Cause I don't wanna fall in love**_

_**If I ever did that**_

_**I think I'd have a heart attack [x3]**_

_**The feelings are lost in my lungs**_

_**They're burning, I'd rather be numb**_

_**And there's no one else to blame**_

_**So scared I take off in a run**_

_**I'm flying too close to the sun**_

_**And I burst into flames**_

_**You make me glow, but I cover up**_

_**Won't let it show, so I'm**_

_**Puttin' my defences up**_

'_**Cause I don't wanna fall in love**_

_**If I ever did that**_

_**I think I'd have a heart attack [x5](1)**_

I finished the song and climbed under the covers on my bed and sobbed. I can't believe Austin would do something like this,I know I should be angrier at Bumper and Elliot,but I'm not. I guess I just had more trust in Austin then I did in Elliot and especially Bumper. I think I'm gonna back out of this dance duet,I'd rather not have to do it with Austin.

**Finished! Sorry its short! but I am sooo tired and I didn't have much time to write earlier today,and I've been out all weekend.**

**(1) Heart Attack by Demi Lovato,I don't own it,but I love Love Love this song! You should go check it out,I love Demi Lovato! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or anything except for the plot line.**

**Ready,Set,Rock!**

**Keep Calm And Love R5!**

**Mel :)**


	9. Chapter 8-Forgiveness? Yeah right!

**A/N hey,here is another chapter of IWDWS!**

**Austin's POV**

After I watched Ally drive away,I stormed back into the academy. I marched up to Elliot and punched him in the face,he fell to the floor with a satisfying thud (well,satisfying for me,maybe not so much for him).

"Dude,what the hell was that for man?!"He shouted as Bumper helped him up.

"For doing that to Ally! and for making me keep it a secret! now she hates me!"I yelled back.

"Austin,dude just calm down" One of the guys named Erin from our dance academy said,I guess he walked in and I didn't notice.

"No! I'm telling Dave what you guys did,I'm going to do anything I can to get Ally to forgive me!"I sneered and ran outside to my car. I'll tell Dave tomorrow,right now I gotta go talk to Ally.

**Ally's POV (sorry Austin's was so short)**

"I can't believe they would do that! those jerks!"Trish yelled,after I drove home from center stage,I asked her to come over,and that's where we are now.

"I know,I can't believe I trusted either one of them"I cried and placed my head in my hands,Trish patted my back while I cried.

"Do you want me to beat them up for you?"She asked,I softly giggled at that,Trish always knows how to make me laugh.

"No thanks Trish"I said and sighed. I should not be crying over this! They lost one of the best things ever...me!

"You know what Trish? I'm done crying,they don't deserve my tears!"I yelled,she smiled.

"You're right Ally,they don't,and I'm glad you figured that out sooner rather then later"She told me,I nodded.

"Me too,you know what? this gives me a good idea for a song,I started working on it a few years ago and never finished it,but now I can"I told her,she smiled and motioned for me to play it.I went to my keyboard and played the music.

_Like a car chase_

_On the highway_

_We were going nowhere real fast_

_I let you tear my heart out_

_I wear it on my sleeve now_

_I thought I'd never take my foot off the gas_

_You made me smear my makeup_

_Nothing but dried black mascara_

_I'm letting it go_

_Tears won't last forever_

_Life only gets better_

_When the world lets me down_

_I'll paint a smile on, paint a smile on_

_Break my heart, it won't matter_

_I'll piece it back together_

_When the world lets me down_

_I'll paint a smile on, paint a smile on_

_Everybody say_

_Oh, oh woah, oh-oh, oh woah_

_Everybody say_

_Oh, oh woah, oh-oh, oh woah_

_Everybody say_

_Oh, oh woah, oh-oh, oh woah_

_I'll paint a smile on, paint a smile on_

_I'll forgive you_

_But I'd never kiss you_

_You'll miss my strawberry lipstick_

_Yeah, I hope it hits you_

_Just like a missile_

_Promise you'll never find a better chick_

_You made me smear my makeup_

_Nothing but dried black mascara_

_I'm letting it go_

_Tears won't last forever_

_Life only gets better_

_When the world lets me down_

_I'll paint a smile on, paint a smile on_

_Break my heart, it won't matter_

_I'll piece it back together_

_When the world lets me down_

_I'll paint a smile on, paint a smile on_

_Everybody say_

_Oh, oh woah, oh-oh, oh woah_

_Everybody say_

_Oh, oh woah, oh-oh, oh woah_

_Everybody say_

_Oh, oh woah, oh-oh, oh woah_

_I'll paint a smile on, paint a smile on_

_I'm gonna keep my head up, brush it off_

_It's time I feel pretty all over again_

_Whatever the cost, I'll take a loss_

_Yeah, it's time that I get back to me_

_Tears won't last forever_

_Life only gets better_

_When the world lets me down_

_I'll paint a smile on, paint a smile on_

_Break my heart, it won't matter_

_I'll piece it back together_

_When the world lets me down_

_I'll paint a smile on, paint a smile on_

_Everybody say_

_Oh, oh woah, oh-oh, oh woah_

_Everybody say_

_Oh, oh woah, oh-oh, oh woah_

_Everybody say_

_Oh, oh woah, oh-oh, oh woah_

_I'll paint a smile on, paint a smile on__**(1)**_

Trish started clapping and I smiled.

"Ally that was ah-mazing!"She said and right after,we heard a knock on the door. I got up and went downstairs,with Trish following closely behind me. I opened the door,and then regretted it,considering it was the one and only,Austin Moon.

"What do you want Austin?!"I barked,he look taken aback by my tone.

"Ally I'm sorry,I really wanted to tell you! honestly,but Bumper said he'd kick me out of the studio if I told you!"He said,I rolled my eyes.

"Likely story,you guys were probably all planning it! You were probably just using me this whole time!"I replied,he shook his head.

"Ally,no,that's not true! I'm telling the-"He got cut off by me slamming the door in his face,he knocked a few times after that,then sighed,gave up,and walked away.

"Guess who that was Trish?"I asked her,even though I know she was standing behind me the whole time,not saying anything.

"Uhmmm...Justin Bieber?"She asked jokingly,I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Yes Trish,Justin Bieber,because he comes to my door everyday"I played along,she laughed ad pulled me back upstairs.

**Okay,I am soo sorry this is so short,but I couldn't think of anything else to add right now,so I hope you guys don't hate me! oh and btw,yayayayyayaa Ross won a RDMA! YAYYY ROSS! I don't own Austin and Ally or any of the characters,just the plot line!**

**(1) Paint a smile Jasmine Villegas! I don't own it!**

**Ready,Set,Rock!**

**Keep Calm and Love R5!**

**Mel :)**


	10. Another AN,Sorry!

**A/N Hey,I won't be able to update either of my stories until at least tomorrow,which I know isn't very far away,but I just wanted to let you know. I'm busy tonight and doing something for a friend tomorrow,but I might be able to update at least one of my stories tomorrow night.**

**Mel**


	11. Chapter 9

**A/N Hey,I'm back with another chapter of I wanna dance with somebody,sorry it took me a while,I've been sick for the past week and sometimes didn't really feel up to writing.**

**Ally's POV**

I woke up to the birds chirping and the sun peaking in through my window,it's been a week since the whole Austin and Elliot thing,Austin's tried to apologize about a bazillion times,but I haven't forgiven him,and I never will,we've had to talk to each other,because I decided I wouldn't back out of the duet,so we've had to work on that together,but other than that,I've been trying to avoid him.

I hopped out of bed and had a shower and did the regular morning routine.I then changed into a white baggy shirt and jean short shorts,with black boots that went up to my knees,and then topped it off with a leather jacket. I didn't put on any makeup. I wandered downstairs and grabbed an apple. I don't know what I'm going to do today,I don't really have any plans,but I don't feel like staying home all day. I got my cell phone out and texted Trish.

**Trish Bold,**Ally Normal

Hey,u busy 2day?

**Yeah,srry gurl,I g2g visit my grandparents**

Oh,thts cool,Im glad u get 2 C ur grandparents

**Me 2,well,I g2g,mom needs me**

Ok,Cya

**bye**

I slipped my phone into my shorts,then I finished my apple. I grabbed my purse and sunglasses,then walked outside. I have no idea what i'm going to do,but it's a beautiful day in Miami,and I'm not going to let that go to waste. I was walking along the sidewalks,not paying attention to where I was going,and of course,being Ally Dawson and all,I had to bump into someone. I fell to the ground while the other person was able to stable themselves,I looked up,and wished that they were the one to fall to the ground.

"Ally,I'm so glad I bumped into you,I really need to talk to you"Austin said and offered his hand out for me to take so he could help me up,but I just rolled my eyes and stood up by myself.

"Well,the feelings not mutual,so if you'll excuse me,I must be going"I said and turned around,about to walk away.

"Ally please"Austin pleaded and grabbed onto my wrist,I shook it out of his grip and started walking away.

"Ally,remember when we first met Elliot and I didn't want you to go out with him? Well,that was why! But you didn't believe me,so I actually did try to tell you!"He shouted from behind me,I froze and turned around.

"Really?"I asked him,he nodded.

"I knew that that was going to happen,so I tried to stop you from going out with him!"He declared.

"Austin,I don't care! I've given you two chances already,I believe in second chances,but I don't believe in third and fourth"I told him and walked away,this time he didn't come after me.

**Austin's POV**

I've really messed up this time haven't I? It's all Bumpers fault,if he hadn't of come up with this not-so genius plan,me and Ally would still be friends and this would never have happened,speaking of,I need to talk to Dave about what Bumper did,eh,i'll do it next time in the studio. Right now,I _need _to think of a way to get Ally to forgive me,but I have no idea how. Think Austin,Think! Maybe I should write her a song! Yeah,that would work...if I knew how to write a song,it can't be that hard can it?

Line Break

YES,IT CAN BE THAT HARD! I have been sitting at my desk in my room trying to write a song,but all I got is

_Baby Im sorry,that I acted like such a jerk_

_I know all I did was,make you get hurt __**(A/N I know these are horrible,I came up with them in like,2 seconds flat lol)**_

"Ugh,I can't believe songwriting is so hard,how does Ally do this?"I asked myself out loud,I groaned and hit my head off my desk. I ripped the page out of the notebook that the song was on,crumpled it up,and threw it in the garbage. I really need help,and you know who from? The master himself.

**Finished! Sorry it was so short,I have an extremely bad headache and fever and cough,so I'm trying to stay off of the computer as much as I can! I don't own anything you recognize! Who do you think the "Master Himself" that Austin was referring to is? **

**Ready,Set,Rock!**

**Keep Calm And Love R5!**

**Mel :)**


	12. Another Authors note,I AM SO SORRY!

**A/N OMG ANOTHER AUTHORS NOTE,SORRY! I just wanted to let you know,I wont be able to upload for a while because I had to have an operation on thursday and Im in a lot of pain,I just wanted to let you know!**

**Mel**


	13. Chapter 10

**A/N Hey,Sorry it took so long,but I've had to keep going back to the hospital and I haven't had much time,if you read Love Is A Battlefield,then you probably know that I said I would update Sunday (yesterday) but unfortunately I had to go to the hospital,so I couldn't update.**

**And thank you for all the get well reviews! I really appreciate it,and its nothing too serious,I just have to keep going back to the hospital! I love you guys!**

**Austin's POV**

Ok,so maybe he's not the master,and probably can't write a good song either,but he's my best friend,so maybe he can help.

"So Dez,do you know how to write a song?"I asked the red head sitting across from me on his bed,I was sitting in the beanbag chair in one of the corners of his room.

"Sorry dude,no idea,why don't you ask Ally?"He asked,I rolled my eyes.

"Are you kidding me? She hates me!And this song if for her"I reminded him,he looked confused.

"Oh yeah!... Why does she hate you?"He asked,I sighed.

"You were there! I'd rather not remind myself of what happened"I said face-palming myself.

"Well...maybe you could just...cover a song"He said shrugging his shoulders,I gave him a look.

"What song?"I asked curiously,he shrugged his shoulders again.

"I don't know,I don't have all the answers"

"You have no answers!"

"Do too"

"Do Not!"

"Do too!"

"Ugh"

"Ugh"

"Well,let's think about it,what could be a good I'm sorry for being such a jerk song?"I asked,he put his finger to his chin and thought,its like I could hear the clock going tick tock tick tock tick tock.

"I've got it!"I screamed,Ally Dawson,please forgive me.

**Time skip (all he did was practice)**

I'm standing at Ally's door with my guitar,still trying to find the courage to knock.I really hope this plan works,if not,then I guess I've lost Ally forever. I finally knock on the door after 5 minutes. Ally answered,wearing black roots track pants and a baggy white roots sweater.

"Austin,what are you-""Ally,I have something for you"I cut her off,she hesitated but nodded,motioning for me to show her.I started playing my acoustic guitar (luckily,her and her neighbors have a big enough space between them that they can't hear me,because it's 10:00 PM.

_**Broken hearts and last goodbyes **_

_**Restless nights but lullabies **_

_**Helps to make this pain go away **_

_**I realize I let you down **_

_**Told you that I'd be around **_

_**Buildin' up the strength just to say **_

_**I'm sorry **_

_**For breakin' all the promises that I wasn't around to keep**_

_**It's all me **_

_**This time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay**_

_**But you're already on your way**_

_**Filled with sorrow, filled with pain **_

_**Knowing that I am to blame **_

_**For leavin' your heart out in the rain **_

_**And I know your gonna walk away **_

_**Leave me with the price to pay **_

_**Before you go I wanted to say **_

_**Yeah**_

_**That I'm sorry **_

_**For breakin' all the promises that I wasn't around to keep **_

_**And it's all me **_

_**This time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay**_

_**But you're already on your way**_

_**I can't make it alive on my own **_

_**But if you have to go, then please girl **_

_**Just leave me alone**_

_**'Cause I don't want to see you and me going our separate ways **_

_**Begging you to stay **_

_**If it isn't too late **_

_**I'm sorry **_

_**For breakin' all the promises that I wasn't around to keep**_

_**It's all me **_

_**This time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay **_

_**But you're already on your way**_

_**But you're already on your way(1)**_

I finished and I could tell Ally had tears in her eyes,or were those mine? Doesn't matter,all that does matter is that Ally jumped into my arms,squeezing me as if she never wants to let me go.

"I forgive you"She whispers into my ear,I grin a smile so big that I could probably be mistaken as the joker.

"Thank you"I whisper back,she nods and hugs me tighter,not that I'm complaining.

"Ally,I really am sorry"I whisper after a few minutes,she pulls away and smiles at me.

"I believe you"She told me truthfully"Do you wanna come in?"Ally asks,I nod and walk into her house.

"Where's your dad?"I ask.

"Hes at some piano convention thing in Orlando"She explains,I nod and that's when I hear the sound of little feet coming down the steps.

"Ally,who's here?"I hear a small voice ask,I look to the steps and see Riley.

"It's just Austin Riles,now go back to bed"Ally ordered,Riley started back up the steps.

"Could you tuck me in Ally?"She asks turning back around,Ally nodded.

"Of course,I'll be up in a minute"She answered and Riley went back upstairs.

"Well,I'll be right back"She said,I nod and Ally goes up the stairs.

**Ally's POV**

I got to Riley's room and she was sitting on the bed with her legs over the sides.

"Come on Riles,into bed"I say,she obeys and climbs under the covers. She points to a teddy bear on one of her small chairs,he was really torn up,some of his stuffing was coming out from the seams and it had a "bandage" around one of his paws because the fabric was ripping,but he was really special to Riley,because my mother gave him to her. I smile slightly at the bear,then grab it and tuck it in with Riley.

"Thank you,Ally?"She asks in a small voice while playing with the Teddy bears paw.

"Yeah?"I ask softly.

"I miss mommy"She says and tears start to come to her eyes,mine too.

"I miss mommy too Riles,but mommy is in a better place now,you wouldn't want her to still be suffering would you?"I ask her,she shakes her head slightly.

"No,but why did she have to get sick,its not fair"She whimpers,I sob quietly at how torn up she looks.

"I know sweetie,it's not fair,but things usually happen for a reason"I replied,my voice cracking.

"So you're saying she deserved to get sick?"Riley asked me,I shook my head.

"Of course not sweetie,no one deserves to get sick,but sometimes it just happens,and I'm sure mommy wouldn't want us sitting here crying,don't you think?"I asked,she nodded and started drifting off to sleep.

"Night Ally"She whispers before falling asleep,I smile slightly.

"Night Riles"I whisper and kiss her forehead,then I kiss the teddy's forehead. I turn out her bedside table light and walk out of her room after closing the door,when I turned into the hallway I jumped.

"Austin! How long have you been standing there?"I ask the boy in front of me.

"A few minutes,I'm really sorry about your mom Ally"He said,I slightly smile at him.

"Thanks"

**Okay,horrible ending,but oh well! I hope you liked it! Yay,Austin and Ally are friends again! And we found out a bit about what happened to Ally's mom! I don't own Austin and Ally or any of the characters,just the plot line!**

**Ready,Set,Rock!**

**Keep Calm And Love R5!**

**Mel :)**


	14. Chapter 11

**No Authors note for this chapter. Except that the finale is almost here! **

**Austin's POV**

It's been exactly 3 days since me and Austin made up,and I've been feeling better,not as heart-achey...if that's even a word. I don't think it is,but you know what,you're not the word police so...Moving on,there's only 4 more days until the recital where me and Austin have to perform our duet. Right now I'm sitting on my couch,eating ice cream and watching Warm Bodies.**(1) **And no,I'm not sad or depressed or anything,a girl can snuggle up on her couch,eat ice cream in her pajamas without having a boy involved,ok?

I was just about to aww at the part where R is outside Julie's balcony,when the doorbell rang. I ignored it and figured the person was just a salesperson and would go away if no one answered,unfortunately,that was not the case. My dad was at work,considering it was only 4:00 in the afternoon,and Riley was up in her room playing with her dolls. I guess it's up to me to answer the door.

I (hesitantly) stood up and wrapped my blanket around me,considering my pajamas were an off-the-shoulder dark blue sweater and light blue short shorts.I opened the door,and to my not-so surprise,it was Austin.

"Hey Als"he greeted,walking into my house,uninvited may I add.I raised my eyebrows at him as he walked past me into my living room,where the scene that was playing was the two girls were giving R a makeover.

"Who invited you in?"I asked teasingly,he shrugged and sat down on the coach with the remotes in hand. He put his feet up on the table and put his hands behind his head.

"Nobody"He answered nonchalantly,I glared at him and instantly walked over to push his feet off the table,he placed them on the table again right after.

"Are you doing that just to annoy me?"I asked deadpanning,he smirked and shrugged once more.

"Stop shrugging shrugger**(2)**,god,is that all you can do?"I asked,he shrugged again and his smirk did not once leave his face,I swear I could just slap that smirk off of his face.

"Really? Did you really just do that?"i glared at him,and guess what he did? He shrugged,man,I should just break his shoulders so that he can't shrug anymore.

"you know what,I'm just not talking to you anymore"I pouted and sat down on the couch beside him in a huff,he really does have a knack for getting on my last nerve,doesn't he?

"Aww you're cute when you're annoyed"He said,making me blush. I covered my face with the top of my blanket and rolled on my side so my feet were on Austin and my head was on the arm rest.

"Donghmahcedmabluh"I murmured,but it came out muffled because of my blanket.

"Was I supposed to be able to understand a word you just said?"He asked in between laughter,I nodded and sat up.

"I'm going to get something to eat,want anything?"I asked,he shook his head.

"Nah,I just ate"He answered,I nodded and walked to the kitchen. I scoped around for a few minutes,but then realized we had nothing in the kitchen. The Ice cream I just ate was like,the only thing we had,and it only had like,5 spoonfuls left. I grabbed the last packet of nuts from out of the cupboard and walked back into the living room. I opened it and sat down with one leg under my body and one leg just regular sitting. I picked a nut out of the bag and popped it into my mouth,I kept continuing this process.

"You know,I think you have a crush on me"Austin stated,I glared at him and threw a nut at his head. He laughed and plucked it into his mouth.

"If anyone has a crush on anyone,it's you on me"I stated simply and popped another nut in my mouth,smiling innocently.

"Haha,you're funny"He stated sarcastically,I smirked and shrugged my shoulders.

"What can I say,it's a gift"I smirked,he rolled his eyes and watched the movie. I joined him in watching the movie,when it got to there make out scene,I let out an "Awww" while Austin just kind of looked at it disgusted.

"Dude,come on,its not that gross"I said crossing my arms,he shrugged his shoulders,again with the shrugging!

"Dude you have got to stop doing that"I said standing up and heading upstairs.

"Doing what?"He yelled after me.

"You know what!"I replied back.

**Finished! Sorry its so short,and such a bad ending,but its late here and I'm going on a trip with my school tomorrow,so I wanna go to sleep. I don't own Austin and Ally or anything except for the things you recognize! **

**(1) Okay,so legit,this is one of my favourite movies ever! Nicholas Hoult is H-O-T,and Teresa Palmer is gorgeous! And I love the story line! I don't own it,unfortunately,but it's an amazing movie so you should definitely watch it if you haven't!**

**(2) This is a line in Warm Bodies,I was watching it earlier today,so I'm in that kind of mood lol. **

**Ready,Set,Rock!**

**Keep Calm And Love R5!**

**Mel :)**


	15. Chapter 12

**A/N Hey,sorry it's taken me so long! I went to Ottawa on a school trip and got back late last night,but here's the next chapter! This is the second last chapter,so the next chapter will be the finale!**

**Ally's POV**

I'm standing in the studio of center stage academy. We're practicing for the recital/competition which is in two days. I'm not really nervous,the only thing that I should be nervous about is the duet,and I'm not because I'm partners with Austin. Me and Austin are really close now,and the good thing is that I've decided not to go to the dance school in New York City,I can't leave all of my friends behind. I know I shouldve gotten back to the school a while ago,but I didn't.

"So,Ally,are you nervous?"Austin asked,I shook my head.

"Nah,nothing to be nervous about,are you?"I asked back,he shook his head in the same manner I did before. We already rehearsed both the duet and group dance,and if I say so myself,they are amazing! The group dance is to Come And Get It by Selena Gomez **(1),**and trust me,I don't know why they chose that song,it's a good song and all,but I don't really know why they did. Mine and Austin's duet is to Feel this moment by Pitbull and Christina Aguilera,like you probably already knew.

"Nope"He replied popping the P,I nodded and noticed a little bruise on his forehead.

"Hey,What happened to your forehead?"I asked curiously,what if someone beat him up? What if his dad is beating him? What if-

My thoughts were cut off by him answering "Oh,I have this bar in my basement that's too low and when I went in the basement I forgot it was there so I kind of hit my forehead against it this morning"He replied,I sighed in relief. I'm glad he didn't get beat up,well,I guess you could say that he did get beat up...by a bar in his basement.

"Maybe you should make up a more manlier story,the original makes you sound like kind of an idiot"I smirked,he rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"What kind of story should I make up then?"He asked moving closer to me and smirking,I shrugged my shoulders and grinned.

"I don't know,maybe fighting Bumper after you told his uncle what he made you do?"I suggested,he put his finger to his chin pretending to think.

"Okay,maybe that doesn't make me sound like as much of a loser"He said shrugging his shoulders,I laughed.

"I don't think anything could make you sound like less of a loser"I teased,he mock-gasped and placed a hand over his heart. I giggled and started walking away.

"Oh no you don't"He said and ran up behind me,picking me up by the waist and spinning me around. He continued this for a few moments,before we heard the door close.

"Well,well,well,isn't this cute"Bumper said,Austin set me down and glared at him,and so did I.

"You're a jerk"I snapped and crossed my arms.

"No need to get all snappy at me,I just came in to say...once this whole competition thing is over,we're going to go back to hating each other and we're going to beat you so bad at the competitions after it"He smirked and I was about to charge at him,but Austin held me back.

"Actually I think it's the other way around Bumpowlsky!"I shouted at him as he left the studio,it was empty now except for me and Austin. Austin let go of me once he knew I wasn't going to chase after him.

"Why didn't you let me beat him to a pulp?"I growled,Austin looked kind of hurt at my tone of voice,but then let it go.

"Because if I let you,then you would've gotten in trouble,and we kind of need you for the competition in case you haven't noticed"He explained,I sighed and nodded in agreement.

"I hate him so much"I mumbled and looked at Austin.

"I know,so do I"He replied nodding,I sighed loudly and Austin stared at me for a few moments,then we both burst out laughing.

"You wanna practice a little bit more?"I asked when we calmed down,he nodded.

"Sure"He replied,I walked over to the stereo and feel this moment blasted through the speakers.

**Finished! Sorry for the really short chapter,but I'm still super tired from my trip! I know there wasn't much information in this chapter,but I wasn't sure what to write but I wanted one more chapter before the finale!**

**(1) I don't own Come and Get It by Selena Gomez.**

**Ready,Set,Rock!**

**Keep Calm And Love R5!**

**Mel :)**


	16. Chapter 13

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!:** **Hey,so this is the last chapter of I Wanna Dance With Somebody,and if you really really want me to do an epilogue,then I will,but you'll have to review to let me know! So click that little review button at the bottom of this chapter! And sorry it took me long to update,but last Tuesday was my birthday and yesterday was fathers day and I play soccer and last Friday night I had my Taylor Swift concert (which by the way was AH-MAZING!,Austin Mahone was there too :D and Ed Sheeran :D).**

**Special thanks to: romancefanficnerd,tiarashine,Doclover,queenc1,zend ayagomez and the rest of you who have stuck by this story! I really really appreciate it! I'm glad you have enjoyed it!**

**Ally's POV**

It's finally here,the day of the competition. I'm not really nervous...but the butterflies in my stomach may be proving me wrong. I'm currently waiting at the side of the stage with Music In Motion,and Center stage is waiting on the other side of the stage behind the curtains because the girls go out first and do a few dance steps,then the boys come out and dance with us. You might know who my dance partner is...its Austin! I'm happy I get to dance with him in both dances,because I may or may not have grown feelings for him over the past few weeks. Oh,who am I kidding,I think I'm in love with him.

Our outfits are high waisted black shorts and white tank tops with leather jackets over top and the boys are wearing black hammer pants(they're not really big,they're small enough that they look good instead of like marshmallows) and white muscle shirts (and might I say,Austin's looking fine in his muscle shirt,because he's got very attractive muscles,just sayin). After our first dance,before its over,me and Austin rush off the stage,get changed and come back and get ready to do our duet.

We're currently watching dance till you drop academy,they're really good and really in sync,I'm not sure we can beat them...Austin would kill me if he heard me talking...or thinking like that. Dance Till You Drop music academy finally finished,and we're up next. Our group dance was too I love it by Icona pop. Our dance was a mix of hip hop routine,and when I looked at the judges,I noticed that they looked like they were enjoying our performance.

When we were almost at the end of our dance,me and Austin ran off on the left side of the stage and went to go get changed. Now my outfit was leather pants with a white ruffly shirt and black sparkly flats. Austin was wearing a black leather jacket,the same pants as he was wearing from the first dance and a white V-neck shirt **(1)**. Austin met me on the side of the stage,waiting for our music to start.

"You ready?"Austin asked smiling at me,I nodded and grinned.

"As I'll ever be"I replied,then feel this moment started. I took a deep breath and ran out on the stage. I didn't actually start dancing until the words came,and I started doing some of my turns and jazz moves. When the rap came,Austin came out and started doing some hip hop moves,like flips and he break-danced a little bit. When Christina Aguilera's part came on again,we went together and he lifted me up and swung my legs on the left side of him,then the right,and then he put me back down,then he spun me out and spun me back in. We continued our dance until the end of the song and then posed in our final poses,I was leaning one arm on Austin and he had his arms crossed over his chest. Everyone stood up and cheered and applauded,me and Austin gave one last wave and ran off the stage.

"Ally! We did amazing!"Austin said once we made it off the stage,he picked me up and spun me around,me giggling the whole time.

"You guys were amazing!"Music in Motion and Center stage all said coming up to us,Austin put me down and fist bumped some of the guys,and I hugged some of the girls.

"All dance academies please report to the stage,we have the final results!"We heard one of the guys that work at the recreational center tell us. We all walked onto the stage,I was holding Austin and Trish's hand,and beside Trish was Dez,then the rest of the people in our academies.

"And third place goes too!...Dance Till You Drop Academy"The MC announced,they all ran up and held up their trophy.

"So that means...we either won,or didn't place"I whispered looking around at the group,Austin squeezed my hand tighter.

"And the winner is...Music and Motion academy mixed with Center stage dance academy!"He announced,Me and the girls squealed while the guys cheered. Me and Trish shared a hug,before I turned to Austin,wrapped my arms around his neck,and crashed his lips onto mine. He smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around my waist,I smiled in response. I felt more than sparks,I felt fireworks,but unfortunately we have to breathe,so we pulled away and Austin put his forehead against mine.

"I've been wanting to do that for a while"I whispered,Austin smiled,then we heard a throat clear.

"Uh..we kind of gotta go get the trophy"Dez said awkwardly and walked off to where the rest of the group was,me and Austin laughed and followed Dez. We met up with the group and continued our cheering,and had a group hug. For once,Bumper didn't complain about having to touch us.

"Well,we did it guys,we actually managed to work together"I said while we were still in the hug,everyone nodded.

"Thank god,or else we would've lost"Macy said,we all laughed and nodded. We grabbed the trophy and held it up.I looked at all the people in our group,and then my eyes landed on Austin,who looked at me and smiled,I smiled back and he came up to me.

"We did it"He whispered,I nodded and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"We did it"I repeated and looked up into his eyes,even though our dance academies were enemies,we managed to work together,and accomplish something great,and I'm really proud of us,and I even found a lover on the way.

**FINISHED! Really cheesy ending,but it kind of had that "work together and accomplish something great" kind of motto,and that was already aboard the cheese train (man,where do I come up with this stuff? It's kind of pathetic,anyways),so I figured I might as well end it cheesy as well. I hope you enjoyed my story! You see that review button down at the bottom,click it and tell me what you thought of the finale! :D :D :D :D**

**(1) I don't really know what they would wear,so I just kind of made something up! **

**Ready,Set,Rock!**

**Keep Calm And Love R5!**

**Mel :)**


	17. Chapter 14

**A/N Hey,so here is the epilogue for I wanna dance with somebody! Hope you enjoy it! :D :D Sorry it's so short,but I couldn't think of anything else to write for it!**

**Ally's POV**

I was sitting on a log beside Austin staring at the campfire ahead of us. We were sitting in a circle with the rest of Center Stage (besides Bumper,even after two years,he still doesn't like us) and Music in Motion. It's been two years since the competition when we were forced to work together,and we've all become really good friends (besides Bumper). Me and Austin are still going strong,and Trish and Dez are actually really close now. I leaned my head on Austin's shoulder and laughed along with the rest of the group at something Dez said. Austin wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"You know guys,I never knew that Center Stage and Music and Motion could ever get along"I stated,the rest of the group nodded in agreement.

"Until Austin came along"Trish sing songed,I reached over and punched her arm playfully,I could feel Austin chuckle against my head,since my head is leaned against his chest.

"Shut up,its also because Kim wanted us all to work together"I argued,she laughed and I rolled my eyes,but laughed along with her.

"Yeah but if Austin hadn't of come,and you still hated everyone else in Center Stage,then we probably would as well"She crossed her arms,I shrugged.

"Who knows what would've happened,I'm just glad Austin did come"I smiled looking up at him,he smiled back and kissed my forehead.

"Awwwwww"The girls cooed while the guys just sat there and mumbled something about "girls". I laughed and thought about how much I love my friends,and how much I love Austin.

"Well,since were dancers,lets get dancing!"I shouted,turned on the radio that I brought along with me,and stood up,pulling Austin with me.

The song I knew you were trouble **(1) **by Taylor Swift came on and I started dancing and singing along.

"I knew you were trouble when you walked in,so shame on me now,flew me to places I've never been,till you put me down oh,I knew you were trouble when you walked in,so shame on me now,flew me to places I've never been,now I'm lying on the cold hard ground oh,ohhhhh,trouble,trouble,trouble!"I sang along,Austin grabbed my hand and spun me around and we started doing random dance moves. Everyone else joined in and started dancing and singing along.

"Trouble,trouble,Trouble"We finished the song and I laughed along with everyone else,then the song feel this moment came on,and me and Austin shared a look.

"It's our song"I smiled,he grinned and nodded,pulling me close. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his around my waist. Even though it's not really a slow song,we can still dance slowly to it.

And that's how we spent the rest of the night,dancing along to our song,and songs that weren't our songs.

**Finished! This is the very end of I wanna dance with somebody! Thank you so much for reviewing! **

**(1) I don't own I knew you were trouble,Taylor Swift does,but I love Taylor Swift,and as some of you may know,I went to her concert two weeks ago.**

**Ready,Set,Rock!**

**Keep Calm And Love R5!**

**Mel :)**


End file.
